Summer Fall
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Shane having gone through divorcing his wife meets Courtney, the newest interviewer for the WWE. But with Summer Rae showing interest in him. How will things pan out with him and Courtney. Oh it's just a little fluff deal with smut in future. Don't be afraid to check it out. Hope you enjoy. Plus, gotta put more Shane O Mac out there!
1. Chapter 1

Summer Fall Chapter 1

 **After moving on from his year old divorce with Marissa, Shane starts dating beautiful Courtney, who just gets a job doing backstage interviews things seem to be going pretty well. But what happens when Danielle Moinet (Summer Rae) tries to break that apart having feelings for Shane as well. What lengths will Danielle go through to get Shane? Will Shane and Courtney be able to keep everything together? Or will there just be too much damage?**

Shane was walking in the back looking for his sister Stephanie after just returning on raw and causing a major stir. His heart was still pounding and was feeling overwhelmed by having the reception that he got. He couldn't believe how much the fans missed him. He was excited to be back and was looking to start a new adventure. He had been in a slump for the passed year trying to get things back in order after finalizing his divorce with Marissa. It was something that neither of them expected and they sure were worried how it was going to take it's toll on the boys. He walked into her office and she was just sitting down at her desk.

"Wow Shane that was incredible. Can you believe the fans tonight?" Her voice showed excitement.

"No I couldn't believe it at all. They were going nuts. I sure do miss getting in that ring." He was still pretty pumped up.

There was a knock on the door and Stephanie announce for the person to come in. The door opened and Shane caught a breath in his throat. She was gorgeous. She was probably around five feet eight, slender fit body, little curves and breast that were well proportioned to the rest of her body. She had medium length brown hair with blonde highlights and a beautiful smile. She was wearing bright red lipstick and light make-up otherwise. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt with a matching suit jacket over a red silk blouse. She approached Stephanie and shook her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Levesque, how are you doing?" The later thirties beauty asked.

"I'm doing wonderful Courtney, but please I've told you before to call me Stephanie. How was your flight?"

"Besides delayed which didn't help it was okay. I'm really sorry about that. I guess I should have just made an earlier flight so I wouldn't risk being late." She sounded bummed.

"That's okay, it was out of your hands. Um Courtney, I would like for you to meet my brother Shane."

Courtney looked at Shane and stuck her hand out and he his. "It's very nice to meet you Shane, I'm Courtney Lawson."

"Nice to meet you too Courtney, so did you just get hired here?"

"I did, backstage interviews mainly. It's pretty exciting to have you back though. I have to admit I watched years back when you were in your prime. Gosh, I think that was the late nineties?"

"It was a long time ago is what you mean."

"Don't feel too bad, you seemed to have kept yourself in pretty good shape. Most guys from back then who aren't wrestling anymore just sort of let themselves go."

"Well thank you Courtney I appreciate the compliment."

"No problem." She directed back to Stephanie. "So is there any work for me to do tonight? People I need to meet, that sort of thing?"

"Yes." Stephanie got out of her chair. "We should probably go meet with the tech team and some of the camera guys. People you'll mainly be working with. Shane, we still getting together later for a drink?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll meet you at the hotel. Just call me when you arrive. I'm going to go talk with dad."

"Perfect sounds good."

"Bye Courtney, it was very nice meeting you." Shane waved at Courtney as her and Stephanie were walking out of the office.

"Nice meeting you too!" She smiled at his walking out of the door.

Stephanie and Courtney walked along and met up with the guys in the tech truck and some of the camera guys. Everyone seemed to be pretty welcoming to Courtney. She was a more soft spoken person but friendly enough to hold a conversation. But Stephanie knew more about her and knew that he had the right skills to be working in the wwe and that she would be a good fit.

Shane arrived back at his hotel room and looked at the time. It was just after nine o'clock and he figured his boys were getting ready for bed. He dialed Marissa's number to say goodnight to them. It was nice for him that they could agree on the schedule for the boys and that they got along better over the past few months. They both decided to stay in New York but just to get their own places so the boys wouldn't have to change schools and go through those motions. It was hard enough not knowing what days of the week or weekend that they would be with either their mom or their dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Can I say goodnight to the boys?"

"Yeah of course, they just saw you on raw. You got quite the reception didn't you?"  
"Yeah, it was amazing. Definitely not what I expected but it was great."

"That's good, I'll get the boys for you. They were just going to bed so..."

"Okay thanks."

Shane talked to all three boys and said goodnight. He had made plans to come get them on Wednesday and have them through Saturday before he had to fly back out for the next week of raw. But before he could shower and change into something more casual for his drink date with Stephanie, he started thinking of Courtney. She's the first woman he'd shown any interest in since before he got together with Marissa over twenty years ago. She seemed like a really nice person and she sure was easy on the eyes. But he hadn't been on a single date since divorcing Marissa. He wouldn't even know where to start or how to even ask her. He was afraid he would look stupid. He shook his thoughts loose as he got in the shower.

Stephanie got to her room and changed into less dressy clothing then dialed her brother's room. He answered and they made plans to just have a couple drinks at the lobby bar. They both made their way down and found a little table in the back trying not to be seen by many people.

"Did the rest of the show go well?"

"Without a hitch, Courtney had a lot of fun meeting everyone. I think she'll have fun working with us. She's very sweet."

"Yes she is." Shane not realizing the awkward tone in her voice and of course Stephanie wasn't going let that go unnoticed.

"Shane, what was that about?"

"What?" He tried to sound innocent.

"You like her don't you?" She picked on him.

"Well I don't really see much reason why not too."

"Shane seriously? She just started working for the company. Do you think it's a good idea to get involved with an employee?"

"Well what would you call Marissa?"

"A poor excuse for a wife. She's darn lucky she's a good mother." Stephanie purposefully failed to keep her true feelings back about Marissa.

"Stephanie, that's not completely fair. She made a mistake, but she gave me three beautiful sons and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"Oh course Shane I understand that. I just wish that it didn't happen that way. I just want you to be happy."

"I know Stephanie, plus I figured you would be the one pushing for me to date again."

"Well I'm not against you dating Shane, I'm just concerned about you dating someone from the company. We've done plenty of that and even though there has been some success it sure does come with a lot of drama. I just want you to be careful. Plus, she's too cute for you anyway." She joked lightly whacking him in the arm.

"You know I do have to agree, she is way too cute for me. But you must've forgot how ambitious I am."

"I guess so, heck even Marissa was way to pretty for you."

"This is very true." They both laughed.

"Oh Shane, you might want to throw on some of those charming skills cause your girlfriend just walked in." She pointed to the bar.

Shane shot his head around and saw Courtney at the bar. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a white tank top looking way more casual than when he saw her earlier. Though she was just wearing what you would wear going to the grocery store she still stood out from the rest. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Shane got up and kindly excused himself from the table and walked towards the bar. When he got up there he saw she was about to take a shot of what looked like whiskey and had a bottle of beer to follow it up. She took the shot and chased it with a drink of her beer before looking over and noticing Shane. She swallowed her beer and had a look of guilt on her face.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even know you were standing there."

"That's okay, you looked like you needed to have that shot." He smiled.

"Trust me, I may have looked calm earlier when we met but my heart was pounding. This is such a big opportunity. Just need to take some after work stress away."

"Nothing like a shot of whiskey to help you with that. Didn't peg you for the whiskey shooting type."

"Oh honey, I'm from Texas that's how we do it down there." She threw out more of a thicker Texan accent. Shane was certain he fell for her right there.

"There is a lot more to you than meets the eye isn't there Courtney?"

"You just have to wait and see Shane McMahon."

"I guess I will." He smiled.

"So what about you? I know you have some spirit with all those crazy moves you make. You don't seem to be the settle type."

"You'll just have to see Courtney."

She looked at him and smiled at him as he made her laugh. She had watched him years ago and remembering how he was on the microphone in the ring, that was definitely more of his personality then she thought. The bartender approached her and asked if she wanted another shot. She looked at Shane and gave him a devious look. He knew exactly what she was up to.

"Bring it on."

She ordered two shots and a beer for Shane and the bartender complied. He placed the shots in front of him and Shane waited for the beer before they held the shots up next to each other.

"To your start here in the wwe."

"To your plans to make changes to the wwe."

They clinked their shot glasses together and shot them back chasing with their beer. Shane made a scrunchy face not being used to taking shots of whiskey and took another drink making Courtney smile.

"Welcome to the party Shane O' Mac." She laughed at him.

"You're a handful." He smiled.

"Oh you have no idea. Are you here by yourself? Or is Stephanie here?"

"Yeah, she's over there."

"Well invite her over here. She looks lonely all by herself." She insisted.

Shane waved at Stephanie and signaled for her to come over. She got up from her chair glass of wine in hand.

"Well hello kids, how is it going over here?" She gave Shane a look making him blush.

"Well I just got your brother to take a shot with me, you in boss?"

"Oh no thank you, that would not go well with red wine. Maybe next time though. Actually Paul just sent me a text and needed me for something. So I'll have to give you a rain check. Don't get Shane too drunk. It wouldn't be fun dragging him upstairs." Stephanie smiled setting her now empty glass of wine on the bar.

"I'll take care of the tab Steph, you have a good night."

"Night guys." She waved and walked out of the bar.

Shane looked over at Courtney. She was sipping on her beer. She noticed he was staring at her. She set the bottle down and looked self conscious. "What? Do I have something in my hair?"

"No, sorry you just aren't like most woman I know."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's very refreshing actually. I think the wwe could use someone like you. Bring a little flavor to the mix."

"Well isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"That's the plan."

She finished her beer. "Shane, it was really nice talking with you. I appreciate how welcoming you're whole family has been. I really feel like this is a big family. It's really nice to have being so far from home."

"Where in Texas are you from?"

"Well I was born in California and when my mom died dad and I moved to Dallas. I stayed in California up until about ten years ago. My dad was really happy to have me close to him. He was a wreck when my mom died. He didn't even want to be anywhere near California."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Oh I was in the middle of college."

"Oh, I assume journalism or something like that?"

"That's the one. You think I would have gone to New York but I didn't. I thought about it though. It's just hard to think about leaving Texas. But I think I need a change of pace. I got this new job and now I maybe need to try and new place. I guess I'll have to see how things go for a while."

"Yeah, you're going to be traveling a lot anyway. You're going to have to plan for something big like moving across the United States."

"Yeah I suppose so." She looked at the clock. It was well into one o'clock. "Oh wow, I need to go to bed. My flight isn't until noon but you know airports. Gotta get there like ten hours before."

"Believe me I know."

"Have a good night Shane."

"You too Courtney,"

 **Well I think that's a good stopping point. Got the introduction in. They got to get to know each other right. Thanks for taking the time to read my new little story. Let me know what you think. Will get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, you guys are so wonderful. Thank you for the kind reviews. Here's the next chapter for you! I hope you like it!**

 **Summer Fall Chapter 2**

Another week had gone by and Shane was in communication with Stephanie and Paul having just returned to raw. Of course Stephanie took her stabs at him knowing she left him alone with Courtney at the bar last week. It didn't make it any easier for him to get her off his mind. He was afraid of what issues could come of dating someone in the company again and he didn't even know if she would be interested in him anyway. Plus he still was afraid of his potential poor dating skills. He would know how to treat a lady, but it was coming on too strong to compensate for fear of messing up a date that bothered him.

Shane was with Vince in his office just talking over details about the upcoming weeks and his big match he was planning against Mark Calaway. They were in the middles of a conversation when they heard a knock on the door. Vince raised his voice letting the person know they could come in. Shane's heart skipped a beat when he saw Courtney walk in. He had her on his mind all week and he was excited about seeing her again. But he wasn't prepared for how he would react when seeing her again. She looked so beautiful in her light blue strapless dress where the length went just above the knee. She had her hair up in bobby pins and some of it was free flowing. Vince smiled and approached her. He took one of her hands in his and covered the top with his other hand.

"Hello young lady, it's good to see you." Vince welcomed her.

"Hello Mr. McMahon, how are you doing?"

"Just going over work stuff. Have you met my son Shane?" He directed his attention to Shane.

"Yes, I've had the distinct pleasure. Hello again Shane, how are you?"

Shane stood up and she reached up and hugged him. "I'm good, how was your week? Take the week to take all this in?"

"I did, I feel a lot more relaxed now. Plus I have to do my first interview tonight. I'm actually really excited more than nervous. Are you excited to get out in the ring again? I bet the crowd is still going to go nuts for you again."

"I guess we'll see. Anything to help make things smoother around here."

"Yeah, that's understandable. Oh Vince, I forgot one of the reasons I came here was there was an issue with the rental company and I didn't want to run late so I took a cab. Do you know if anyone is staying at the Marriott who would be willing to give me a ride after the show? I just haven't got around to meeting everyone so I don't know many people yet."

"Actually, we're all staying there. Shane could you give her a ride back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, that's no problem I would be happy to."

"Oh thank you so much. It's hard enough for me to take a cab as it is but at night time it's even more difficult. Don't ask, long story. I better go though, my interview is near the beginning of the show and I have to rehearse and get set up. I'll see you later Shane."

"Bye Courtney." Shane smiled.

She left the room and Shane watched as she left the room. But what he wasn't aware of was that he was still staring at the closed door now and Vince took notice. He was watching Shane in amusement. Shane then shook out of it and saw his father looking down on him. He knew he'd been caught.

"She's a beautiful woman."

"Thanks dad, I think I'm already aware of that."

"She'd be good for you. You need to get out there and start dating again and she would be a good start."

"Thanks dad, you know between you and Stephanie I would be on every dating web site."

"I just want you to be happy son. She's a nice girl and well mannered and every seems to love her."

"Yeah, I actually had a few drinks with her last week. We had a very nice conversation."

"Oh really? That's good, I'm very glad you and Stephanie are making such a nice effort in making her feel welcome."

"No problem dad, I better go. I got to talk to Stephanie about something."

"Sounds good."

Shane left the room and went about his business. He had his appearance on raw and just couldn't get enough of the crowd. They loved him and he loved it. He was so glad that things were going so well for him. He was getting his new start and he was back working with his family. Of course nothing had really happened with Courtney but he wanted to see what would happen there.

Raw was almost over and Shane was ready to go. He had his bag slung over his shoulder while walking to his rental car. He opened the trunk and put his bag in when he heard his name being called. He turned around not knowing who it was when he spotted Danielle Moinet (Summer Rae) struggling to run in her heals.

"Oh my goodness, I almost missed you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, actually I was supposed to ride with Nattie and she kind of ditched me. Are you staying at the Marriott? Could you please give me a ride?"

Shane was hesitant, he had met Danielle a number of years ago when he stopped at NXT a couple of times and she was in it. She was a little to caddie for him. Not to mention he was sure she had a thing for him. She seemed a little flirty the last time he saw her but figured maybe she was like that with everyone and shook it off. He was relieved that Courtney was riding with him so he wouldn't be alone but on the other hand he was trying to get closer with Courtney and Danielle would possibly get in the way of that. But he was raised to be a gentleman.

"Yeah that's no problem. I should have room for your bags. We got one more passenger coming any minute now."

"Oh...Okay."

Danielle tried not to sound disappointed. She was hoping to be alone with Shane. She always had a thing for him. But after she heard he had gone through his divorce, she was hoping to finally make her move. She could only hope that whoever was riding along with them was somebody who wouldn't get in her way. Shane was a gentleman and put her bags in the trunk and she thought it would be a good opportunity to get closer by going to the front seat. Shane wanted to say something when he saw her go to the front seat but I chose not to say anything. He looked over and saw that Courtney was coming his way.

"Hey you, um just a heads up we have another passenger." Shane said softly.

"Oh okay, that's fine. Who is it? Have I met then yet?"

"Danielle, well she goes by Summer Rae."

"Oh, I haven't met her yet. Where is she?"

"In the car."

"Okay, well let's head on over then."

"I'll put your bag in the trunk."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

She got in the back seat in the car and leaned towards the front. "Hi, I'm Courtney I heard you were riding along with us. It's nice to meet you." Courtney smiled.

Shane was walking to go in the car and he was surprised that Courtney was so nice about Danielle riding along. She didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hi, I'm Danielle. I don't think I've ever seen you. Are you like Shane's girlfriend or something?" Danielle said with an odd tone.

"No, I just started working here. Shane is really nice though. He's been very welcoming. He's so sweet to help give us rides."

"Yeah, I know. He's such a sweetie. I can't believe he's single."

"Yeah..." Courtney didn't really know how to respond to that.

Shane entered the car and smiled at both ladies. The car ride was mostly silent because Danielle was unhappy about not being alone with Shane. Courtney was awkwardly sitting in the back seat and Shane was just feeling awkward as Danielle would give him little looks. Luckily the ride to the hotel wasn't very long. He pulled up and took all the suitcases out of the trunk and then went to park the car. The ladies stayed at the front and waited for him.

"Danielle what floor are you on?"

"I'm on the fifth floor."  
"Oh okay, so am I." Shane said. "What about you Courtney?"

"I'm in room 309."

"Okay, we'll drop you off on the third floor. Then I'll walk you to your room Danielle."

"Thank you Shane, you are such a gentleman."

"It's no problem."

They all got in the elevator and stopped at the third floor and Courtney got off. She wasn't sure how she was feeling about the whole thing. She was kind of surprised that Shane was going to be walking Danielle to her room. I mean sure they were on the same floor but on the other hand...that was when it hit her. She was actually jealous right now. Danielle had to be in her early thirties why would Courtney worry about Shane going after someone well over ten years younger than him? Wait, was she gaining feelings for Shane? She walked in her room not even knowing what to think anymore. She was going to drive herself nuts. She called for room service and ordered a bottle of wine. She didn't have an early flight tomorrow and needed a little night cap.

Meanwhile Shane and Danielle arrived on the fifth floor and her room was just a couple doors down from his. He walked her to her room and let her get her room open so she could bring in her suitcases. It was no surprise to him that she seemed to be the type to have a lot of luggage for only a day trip. She brought the luggage inside and met him back at the doorway. She gave him a little hug and kissed him on the cheek. He was a little shocked by the kiss but shrugged it off. He didn't have any interest in her and if it got to the point where he needed to tell her that then he would. He went back to his room and got settled. He was sitting on the bed when he thought of Courtney. He couldn't help but feel like things were awkward back there and that he didn't even walk her to her room and she knew he was walking Danielle to hers. He didn't want her to think there was anything going on between him and Danielle. He remembered she said she was in room 309. He grabbed his phone and dialed to call out to another room. He heard the phone ring three times and at this point he was thinking bad thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Shane." He sounded nervous.

"Oh...hi, I almost missed your call I was getting room service. I needed a little wine in my life."

"Drinking wine now?"

"Remember, I'm mysterious and there are more pages to this book."

"I just wanted to apologize about tonight. That was a little awkward."

"Oh no that's okay." Courtney lied but was glad that he was apologizing. "Would you like to join me for some of this wine? I kind of have a thing about drinking alone let alone an entire bottle."

Shane's heart started to pound. He was finally going to get his chance to ask her out for dinner. "Yeah, give me a minute I'll be right down."

"Okay."

She smiled now getting a little anxious that he was coming to her room. That only confirmed in her mind that she definitely had feelings for him. But did he for her? Or did he just look at her as a friend? She ran to the bathroom and fixed her hair a little bit and made sure she looked okay otherwise. She had put on a pair of pajama pants and a small black t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and wasn't sure if that was appropriate but on the other hand, she had smaller breasts and could get away with that. It's not like anything was see through. She grabbed two glasses that were already in the room and made sure the bottle was on ice still and that's when she heard the knock on her door. She got up and took to a deep breath before answering the door.

"Hello there, come on in." He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Sorry for how I'm dressed, it's nice to get in relaxing clothes."

"Oh I completely understand. I mean look at me? Not dressed for going into public either." They both laughed. "I have the wine over here would you like me to pour you a glass?"

"Please, that would be great."

There were a couple of stools next to the mini bar that the room had. The hotel had messed up her reservation so they upgraded her to a suite which she didn't complain. She poured the two glasses and handed him one. She sat down next to him and had a funny look on her face. He thought maybe he had something on his face.

"What is it?"

She started to laugh out loud. "She has a thing for you don't she?"  
"Who Danielle?"

"Yeah, before you got in the car you could read her body language and it was brutal. She's so high school, she was trying so hard not to be directly mean to me. She asked me if I was your girlfriend."

Shane started to blush. "She did? She also kissed me on the cheek when I walked her to her room."

A wave of unease came over Courtney's face and he noticed. "What's the matter Courtney? You aren't jealous of a little girl like that are you?"

"Well, a man like you could probably get any woman he wants and she's young and beautiful."

"She's nowhere near my type and maturity level for that matter. Plus, I'm perfectly content with being here with you Courtney."

"Are you saying you have a little thing for me Shane?"

He was visibly blushing. But the cat was out of the bag now. There was no turning back. He set down his glass of wine and looked in her eyes. She finished taking her sip of wine and set her glass down and saw the look in his eyes. He stood up and got directly in front of her. He grabbed her face in his hands and gently placed his lips on hers. She was shocked at first and he sure was a good kisser. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer having both her legs on either side of him. He slid his tongue across her lips and she granted him access. He then wrapped his arms around her neck practically smashing their faces together. One of her hands wandered down and grabbed his ass which she admired. He had a cute little butt. He groaned a little in her mouth at her touch. They were still going at it when she could feel his hardness against her lower stomach. She pulled back for air. She had both her hands rested on his chest which was moving firmly up and down as they were breathing a little heavy from their previous make-out session.

"Wow." She didn't even know what else to say.

Shane smiled with his swollen lips. "I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I just had to stop before I wouldn't be able to control myself anymore." She took a big gulp of her wine. "And I needed some air." She smiled nervously.

"Can I take you out to dinner sometime this week? Or maybe Sunday night?"

"I would like that."

He finished his glass of wine and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was more brief but sweet. "I better go back to my room. Thank you for the wine." He took a little notepad and pen and wrote down his number. "Here, give me a call sometime this week and we'll set something up. I'm flying in Sunday afternoon if you want to do dinner then?" He kissed her on the cheek and handed her the note. He left to go back to his room.

 **Think that's a good stopping point so far. Hope you liked it. Will probably get the next chapter up soon. Please review, I appreciate the continued support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone. Oh my gosh, thank you for reading and reviewing and showing me love. I'm having fun with this little story. Hope you like this chapter, it's a goody. Happy reading all, please review.** **J**

Summer Fall Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since Monday night and Shane couldn't wait for Courtney to call. He was like a sixteen year old boy who asked out the cute girl in class. He had gone to the gym even more than normal to take his mind off of the waiting. He just got finished doing a grueling workout when he was about to get in the shower when his phone went off.

"Hello?" Still breathing heavily.

"Well hey there; did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh no, I just got done with a workout, a very tough one. It sure is nice to hear your voice. How are you doing beautiful?"

She smiled. "I'm doing pretty well actually. I just started a new yoga class yesterday and it was hard but I loved it. I'm always up for new challenges."

"That's good, so you like yoga?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you're so gorgeous."

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

"Good, so what else are you up to?"

"Was actually thinking about a little dinner then a little night reading before going to bed. What about you? Besides your working out?"

"I get my sons tomorrow ten I drop them back off on Sunday."

"Awe, how cute. You going to take them to do something fun?"

"There's the zoo. That's Rogan's favorite."

"Is he the youngest?"

"Yeah, Declan is the oldest. He likes the beach when we travel. He's been taking surfing lesson here and there."

"That's so cool, how old is he?"

"Twelve."

"What a talent, surfing is hard. I haven't done it in years but I wasn't half bad."

"Another thing to learn about you, anything else I should know?"

"Maybe, you'll just have to be patient and find out. So is Sunday still good for dinner? I'm flying in on the red eye and will be arriving at like three in the morning Sunday."

"Yeah, I would love that. What hotel did you book?"

"Hilton."

"Oh okay, I'm staying at the four seasons. I can't wait to see you. I haven't been able to get that kiss off my mind. I'm so glad you called me."

"Did you think I wasn't going to call? It's been a busy couple of days. I can't stop thinking of. Oh gosh this is so silly isn't it? I haven't done this whole dating thing in a while. In fact, I don't really have the greatest dating track record. Part of the reason I want to get away from Dallas as much as I call it home."

"Bad ex-boyfriend?"

"He's still in love with me and I ended it nine months ago almost. I run into him here and there and he likes to make it known."

"Do you think you need a restraining order or something like that?"

"Oh god no, he hasn't made any threats or anything like that. Don't worry it'll be fine. Enough about him. Are you excited about raw again?"

"Of course, it's been great being back. You got more interviews during the show?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have a busy night. But I can't wait until Sunday. Wouldn't mind having a wonderful date to keep on my mind while I work hard on Monday."

"I have something good in mind planned."

"I can't wait. But I should probably let you get go. I need to eat something. I'm pretty hungry."

"Okay beautiful, you have a goodnight okay?"

"You too."

They both hung up and went about their plans. Before too long Sunday had arrived. Courtney was very excited to see him. His sexy hard body and sweet lips. It had been a while for her in that department, but she wasn't the type of girl to give it up that quickly. Shane was special; he was definitely not like the other guys. He was definitely the sexiest she's ever gone after.

She was in her hotel room putting on her new white spaghetti strap dress that had a long length. She had white heals that matched and wore gold tones for her make-up. She had her hair up in big curls. She was just finishing up when she heard a knock on her door. She answered it and her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing black slacks and a grey button down shirt. His hair was gelled back and he smelled so good. How she was going to behave herself on this date was beyond her.

"You look amazing in that dress."

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself."

"Thank you, would you like to go? I have a nice place in mind."

"Yes please, that would be wonderful."

He grabbed her hand and they walked hand and hand to his car he had waiting outside. He opened the door for her and followed suit asking the driver to take them to the restaurant he had in mind. They pulled up to a nice Italian restaurant. She was glad that he took her to a place like this. She was thinking pasta sounded good. They walked inside and were directed to a nice table. They sat down and the waiter offered them and bottle of wine that Shane took the liberty of ordering. She was staring at him as he was ordering. When he was done she didn't realize that she was still staring. He looked at her.

"What?"

"You are so good looking you know that?"

He blushed. "And you are an extremely gorgeous. I can't stop thinking about you even when I'm with you. You are a very beautiful woman and I intend on making sure you know that."

"You don't think I don't?"

"Not as much as you should."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes deeply. She leaned in and had both hands on his face and placed her lips on his. He moved in closer and deepened the kiss. He wanted her right there so badly but he knew he had to keep it short and sweet seeing as they had enough people around them to where it wouldn't be appropriate. He pulled away but not before giving her one last peck.

"I am extremely glad I didn't have to wait all night for that." He said.

"Trust me, me neither." She smiled at him.

They continued eating their dinner and making good conversation. They talked about a bit of everything. From his sons to her life in Texas and California. He was glad to be getting to know her better. She was still a mystery but he liked that about her. He liked everything about her. He couldn't believe he had the feelings he had for her in such a short period of time. They had finished their dinner and Shane opened the car door for her.

"So where are you taking me now?"

"I was driving around earlier...okay actually I got lost and I found what looked like a little romantic spot and since the weather is good. Would that be okay?"

"That sounds perfect, take me away."

They driver took them up what seemed like an endless hill but it was lit by the moonlight. It was definitely romantic and she had to appreciate that. He opened the trunk and pulled out a thick blanket and a another thinner blanket and a bottle of wine with two glasses. He asked if the driver would go drive around and he would call him when he needed. He abided and drove off. She opened the bottle of wine while Courtney laid the blanket down.

"So do you think we have privacy up here?"

"I'm pretty confident. There are still a lot of trees around us. I didn't want to be right in the open."

"That was a smart idea. That's good though, I just wanted to make sure before doing this." She then undid the zipper on her dress and let it drop to the ground revealing her strapless bra and matching panties. He was hoping that it didn't look like his jaw dropped to the floor. She laid down on the thicker blanket and covered herself with the other.

"Um...would you like um...some wine?"

"Yes please."

His hands were a little shaky as he poured it. This was the first time seeing a woman that revealing in front of him in almost twenty years. He finished pouring the wine and handed her a glass while setting his on the ground. He was on his knees in front of her while she worked at undoing the buttons of his shirt. He helped and pulled it off then his under shirt following suit. She grabbed at his belt buckle and he undid his pants. He wasn't sure about taking them off not fully knowing what was going to happen but when she wanted him to be sure wasn't going to argue. He slid them off revealing himself in only boxers. He climbed under the blanket and grabbed his wine taking a drink. She had already indulged in some of hers and was looking at him when he turned around to face her. She rubbed her hand on his chest playing with his light grey chest hairs. He started kissing her neck and she leaned her head back allowing him better access. His one hand rubbed her back before going for the clasp of her bra. He was thanking the heavens it didn't take much struggle. He was successful and it fell between them revealing her perky breasts and hard nipples to him. He about lost his mind. His mouth moved to her lips and as their tongues swirled together he massaged and played with both of her breasts shooting a wave of pleasure over her. She kissed him harder begging him for more. He removed his hand from her breasts and slid it down her flat toned stomach and under her panties. She was soaking wet which made him damn near dizzy at the feel of her shaven but smooth womanhood. He slid in a couple of digits making her moan in his mouth. He wanted to make her feel so good. He started teasing her with his fingers before moving them in and out of her quicker and quicker. She threw her head back removing her grasp from his lips giving him the idea to move them down popping a nipple in his mouth. She let out a little scream moaning his name. He loved hearing his name come from her moaning lips. He wanted so badly to take her there but he knew that would be too fast. He wanted this to be right. Sure he should be out having a good time and maybe sleeping with too many women now that he wasn't a married man. But he was falling hard for this woman and he knew it was something more, that it was something special. He licked and nibbled on her nipple while he fingered her at the rapid pace. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she reached her orgasm. She yelled out his name not caring if anyone heard her. He released from her nipple and kissed her gently again. He was rock hard and even though he would give anything for her to touch him right now he was just dabelling in her pleasure and that was all he needed right now. He sucked her off of his fingers as she caught her breath.

"You're even more beautiful." He looked down at her. She kissed his lips tasting herself. She flipped around facing her back to his but leaning against him close to a spooning position. He wrapped his arm around her resting in near the bottom of her stomach. She turned her head back and used her hand to place on his face pulling his closer for a kiss. They each took a drink of their wine and cuddled just talking for almost an hour when the night air caught up with them telling them that they should probably call it a night. They got dressed and the driver showed up after Shane called him and headed back to her hotel.

Soon after they arrived at her hotel and Shane was going to pull the gentleman card and walk her to her door. They got to her floor and she opened her door. She had it opened all the way as was leaning back against it so that they were both unseen by any hallway walkers. He pressed his body against her and planted his lips to hers begging for one more passionate kiss before calling it a night. They lingered in a sultry and sexy kiss for a few minutes before breaking for air.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Shane."

"So did I, can I take you out again?"

"I was hoping you would ask."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you at the arena okay? We'll plan something later."

"Okay, goodnight handsome."

"Goodnight gorgeous." He kissed her on the cheek and he was on his way.

 **Okay folks, gotta cut it off there. Hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Your continued support has been wonderful. Thank you so much and I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I bring to you another chapter. Thanks for the love, I hope you like my next update. Feel free to let me know what you think.**

Summer Fall Chapter 4

It was the next night of raw. Shane had been texting back and forth with Courtney all weekend. He had fun with his boys and sent pictures updating Courtney on how it was going. She loved all the pictures he sent. She couldn't wait to see him on Monday and now that time was here.

Shane was talking with The Big Show about old memories when he saw Danielle approaching them. He wanted to turn his heels and run the other direction after that awkward little moment they had a couple of weeks ago. She walked up to the them and gave Big Show a big hug then turned her attention to Shane. She gave him a half hug them kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello Shane, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well Danielle, how about you?" Shane forced a smile.

"I'm doing wonderful; I was hoping I would run into you. I was going to ask you if you wanted to get a couple of drinks after the show. Kind of a celebration for you coming back and all. Totally on me by the way."

Big Show just gave Shane an awkward smile and saw that was his cue to leave. Shane looked back at Danielle. "Well I'm not sure at the moment, but that might be okay. I think it's really nice that you're making me feel so welcome."

"Oh it's no problem." She put her hand on his chest and did a little giggle. "Well I'll see you later then? I'm staying at the Marriott if you want to grab drinks in the lobby? You're staying there right?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

Shane wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He didn't want to lead her on in case she really did have a crush on him. But getting a couple drinks was pretty harmless. But to be honest he was really wishing that he was going to be spending the night with Courtney but the other day she informed him that she had to immediately fly back to Texas on a red eye that night to help her father with something. They did however make plans to get together when he decided he was going to fly down to Texas on Wednesday and take her out then.

The night had gone pretty smooth. Both Shane and Courtney were busy all night and didn't even get a chance to see each other. Shane was looking around all over for her cause the show was finishing up. He at least wanted to steal a goodnight kiss. He called her cell phone hoping to shorten the search and was glad she answered. She directed him to where she was.

Shane was coming around the corner when he saw Courtney sitting on near the make-up station. She was fumbling on her phone when she looked up and saw Shane coming. She had a big smile on her face. She got up and wrapped her arms around him and he felt her body practically melt into him. He squeezed her tighter. She took in his scent. God damn he smelled to good.

"I have missed you all night. I feel like I've been running around like crazy." She kissed him on the lips and he had his hands rested on her hips. He saw a door that lead to an empty room. He directed them in the room and shut the door behind him. There was a couch where he set her down climbing on top of her. Shane was practically attacking her face. She reached down and grabbed his ass causing him to grind into her more making him rock hard. They were swirling their tongues together and were lost in the moment. He moved his hand to the bottom of her shirt and slid it underneath. He was about to grab her breast when the alarm on her phone went off. She groaned knowing that she set that to remind her to head over to the airport or she would miss her flight. She looked into Shane's eyes and there was so much passion in them.

"I'm so sorry honey, I have to go. I can't miss my flight."

"Oh the timing."

"I know sweetheart, we'll continue this on Wednesday okay?"

"I can't wait. Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Oh no, I have a rental car. I got to go though. I'll send you a text when I land okay?"

"You better."

She kissed him one last time and she was out the door. Shane was going to be lonely all night long. Well first he had his drink date with Danielle. But that was not the same. He put his cell phone in his pocket and looked around for Danielle. She had a rental car as well and made plans to meet him at the lobby.

Shane was walking into the bar lobby when he saw Danielle sitting at the bar. She was wearing a tight and short red dress. He couldn't help but think those thoughts. It was just about an hour ago that he was on the edge with Courtney, but that cut short causing him to be horny all night. He took a deep breath and told himself it was just a couple of drinks. He was going to meet with Courtney on Wednesday and he could wait two more days. He sat down next to Danielle and smiled at her. The dress that she was wearing was very low cut. She was a beautiful woman and he would be silly to deny that. But she was way too young for him and he had interest in Courtney. He was just feeling frustrated because he wasn't able to feel these kind of feelings for almost twenty years. Shane never talked to other woman unless they were friends, family, or co-workers. He never looked at other woman and was a very loyal and loving husband. Unfortunately she didn't return the same feelings. Shane ordered his drink.

"So how was your night Shane, did you keep pretty busy?"

"Very busy, thanks for the invite. I could use a couple drinks to relax."

"Oh it's not problem." She lightly placed her hand on his arm. "You look very handsome by the way."

"Thank you, that's quite a dress for a few after work drinks."

"I got to look nice wherever I go. You never know who you may run into."

"That's fair."

They actually made good conversation. They were talking so much that Shane didn't realize he had one drink too many. He was glad he only had to walk to him room. He didn't care that she wanted to buy the drinks and paid the tab anyway. He offered to walk her to her room as she had too many as well. He had to wrap and around her as they walked down the hall. She fumbled in her hand bag and grabbed her room key. She opened the door and invited him in. She was surprised he stepped in. They were staring at each other for a few seconds when she then planted her lips to him forcing him against the wall. She was pushing her body against him. It was hard for him to fight her off because he was left feelings some type of way. He wanted to break free knowing that this wasn't a good idea. He knew that anything that may go further would just end badly in the end. His head was spinning from the drinks and he was struggling with his own thoughts. He was still in his thoughts and didn't realize that he had unbuttoned his shirt. He had his hands around her grabbing her ass. She was kissing and licking at his neck. She started with the buckle of his belt and undid that throwing it to the side. She worked at the zipper and shoved her hand in his pants grabbing a hold of him. She smashed her lips back onto his blocking any protest. She was stroking him for only a second when something came over him. He pulled away and had his hands on her arms holding her back.

"I can't do this Danielle, this is not right."

"Why not? Wasn't I making you feel good?"

"Danielle, I'm seeing Courtney and you are too young for me. This is very inappropriate and unprofessional okay? We can't take this any further. We've both had too much to drink and I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you in a vulnerable situation. I'm not that kind of man."

"But Shane, I want you its okay. Besides, it's not like you're married to Courtney."

"No I am not, but I like her very much and I would like to see where it goes. Danielle, you are a very beautiful young woman and you could get any guy you want. I'm just too old for you sweetheart. I almost could be your father and that's not appropriate. Listen, we just need to be professional for now on okay. I'm very sorry that this got to out of hand. Please understand okay?"

"Okay..."

She pouted crossing her arms. Shane fixed his pants and put his belt back on. He fixed his shirt as well and left her room. He made it safely to his room and took the towel removing her lipstick from his face and neck. He decided to hop in the shower feeling like he needed to wash away this poor decision. He was feeling so guilty. He couldn't believe that he let things get out of hand. How was he going to explain this to Courtney? He couldn't hide it from her, not if they were start seeing each other. He had to be honest. For now he just wanted to finish his shower and go to bed. He was hoping that he was going to get sleep but he didn't think his mind was going to let him.

 **Well, not quite sure where to go further for this chapter. But I think I caused enough potential damage. Hope Shane can come back from this. How will Courtney react when she finds out? Will Shane be honest and tell her? Just a few drinks and a bad lapse of judgment, will this ruin Courtney and Shane? What will Courtney have planned for him when he comes to her home in Dallas in just a couple of days? Please let me know how I'm doing, will get the next one up soon. Thanks folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well everyone, I bring you another chapter. Thank you all so much for the love. Got a few followers who are writing some other Shane O stories cause god only knows we need more out there. So thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoy this little update.**

Summer Fall Chapter 5

The next day was torment for Shane. He had no clue as to how he was going to tell Courtney about what happened. He first woke up hoping it was a nightmare but he was let down by the live memory in his head. She was jerking him off for god sakes. He let something so intimate like that get out of hand with someone far too young for him. Someone he didn't even have feelings for. He let himself in a vulnerable position and he failed. He didn't deserve Courtney. He practically had a grip on her and still was tempted by a young beauty throwing herself at him willingly. He was scum, he was like all those other losers who had something special and chose to think with his...well, manhood. He had to do something about this.

It was Wednesday and he got the text with her address and when to meet her at her house. She was going to make dinner after he got there. He was glad that they had time to spend a couple of days there. Although with what he had to tell her he wasn't sure how long he was going to be staying there. For all he knew, she was going to throw her right back out the door after him telling her.

Shane called her when he was just a couple miles away to let her know that he was close. She was getting ready for him to arrive and glad she still had a couple of minutes. She went to the store the day before and found a very sexy piece of lingerie and she had her silk robe over. She was finally going to let Shane take her. Take her to the place they both so desperately wanted to go. She heard him pull up and she made sure her hair was good. She heard the bell and now was her time. She walked over and opened the door and he was there wearing tight blue jeans and a black thin sweater shirt. She felt herself getting wet just thinking about tearing those clothes off of him. But she could see a look in his eye that she didn't recognize. He looked worried, almost frightened. She held his face with her hands and kissed him. She then looked into his eyes and he looked like he was about to cry. She hugged him tight as she heard him lightly sobbing. She brought him in the house and sat him down on the couch.

"What's the matter baby, why are you crying?"

"I messed up Courtney. I made a poor decision and I don't deserve you." He continued to cry trying to get himself together.

"Shane what happened? Just tell me what happened?" She now started to get nervous.

"Monday night after the show I met up with Danielle. She invited me for a couple of drinks to celebrate me coming back. I figured okay a couple of drinks. Well they turned into more than a couple of drinks and when I walked her to her room."

"Shane, did you sleep with her?" She asked nervously trying to fight back tears.

"No Courtney, I stopped her before it got that far."

"Did you touch her?"

"No."

"Did she touch you?"

"Yes...I'm so sorry Courtney. I drank too much and I lost my self control. I put myself in a position that went further than it needed to. But I had to tell you right away face to face because I wanted to be honest with you. I would never do anything to hurt you and I understand if you never want to speak to me again. What I did was unacceptable. It was not worth losing you. You are the one I want."

She looked at him with anger in her eyes then raised her hand slapping his across the face. He just looked back at her with a fierce look in his eyes. Watery from the prior tears. He never left her gaze. If it was possible, fire would be coming from her eyes.

"How could you?"

"I know, I should have stopped it. I had a weak moment and I can't go back and change it. I am not that kind of man."

She put her hand over the one cheek she slapped. The look in her eyes turned to compassion. She stood up from the couch untying the sash from her robe and revealing her recent purchase. He had to blink a couple of times and felt like he was dreaming. Here he just confessed to her what happened the other night and she rightfully slapped him, but now she was standing in front of him wearing barely anything and she looked good enough to eat.

"So she did what to you Shane?"

Still looking like he was in a trance. "She jerked me off, but it was only for a few seconds...that's when I stopped her."

"Is that all that happened Shane?" She still had a stern tone.

"That is all that happened other that some kissing."

"You didn't touch her?"

"Absolutely not."

"Are you going to do something like that again?"

"Absolutely not, in fact I told her it needs to stay professional."

"I want you to take me Shane. Take me upstairs and fuck me...but if you do, you are fully committing to me. If you are unsure of being in a relationship with me because you are free after nearly twenty years, or you don't have those feelings for me? Then walk away."

He got up from the couch and stepped closer to her. He grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her up the stairs to the bedroom of course with her direction. He set her down on the bed and took a minute just drinking her in. She looked amazing. He couldn't believe that he told her the truth and she was giving him another chance. There was absolutely nothing that he was going to let get in the way this time. He was so grateful she was giving him a second chance, he still didn't think he deserved it. But he was going to do everything in his power to prove to her that she had nothing to worry about. That he was all hers. He had either of her legs and pulled her down the bed against him. He rubbed his hands over her stomach and moved them up to her breasts. It was a one piece lacy piece of lingerie. He slid his hands under the fabric grabbing at her breast squeezing them. She bucked her hips at him moaning. He pinched her nipples driving her even crazier. He then took one hand and moved it lower. He used his thumb to move the sex soaked fabric and inserted inside her. She arched her hips up begging him for more. He worked her pussy with his thumb while using his other to switch back and forth between each nipple. She was biting her lower lip as he sent such a wave of pleasure through her body. "Cum for me baby, come on." He slid his thumb from her clit to inside her bringing her to that point. She grabbed his wrist holding his hand down as she moved her hips up and down Cumming on him. He pulled his thumb out knowing he was successful and got down on his knees. He kept her legs spread and up in the air. He leaned forward and with her assistance he pulled off her lingerie. He then licked his lips gazing at her soaking wet pussy. He leaned his head down and started flicking his tongue over her clit. He shoved his tongue inside her swirling it around making her moan loud. "Right there Shane, don't stop." She grabbed the pillow next to her and bit into it trying to get a grip on anything. She must have cum at least three times. He started to move his head up her body kissing his way up. He got to her breasts and popped each nipple into his mouth going back and forth switching his fingers and his mouth sending her to what seemed like a different world. He knew her spot and was using it against her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he sent pleasure all through her body. She grabbed him pulling him up to her lips. He moved his hand down sliding two fingers inside her causing her body to jolt. Their tongues were battling each other as he worked her downstairs making her cum again. He then sat up and took off his shirt and then got up slipping out of his pants and boxers. He was rock hard; he climbed back on top of her and planted his lips on hers again. "Make love to me Shane, I want you." "You want me baby? You want me inside you?" "Yes Shane, please I want you so bad." She practically begged him. He grabbed a hold of himself and aimed for her center pushing himself inside. His big cock ripping her open, she groaned at his size as she slowly moved in and out of her. He had his hands on either side of her holding his body up while he drove into her going harder and harder. She grabbed his shoulder gripping onto him moving her hips with him. "Fuck me harder Shane!" He pumped into her harder and faster. Her walls tightened around him releasing her juices all over him making him go crazy. He pulled out of her and flipped her over putting her on her stomach while he barely lifting her hips shoving himself back inside her. She buried herself into the sheets while he had his way with her. He had a firm grip on her hips as he fucked her hard. "Oh Shane yes! Fuck me harder!" "I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum!" "Cum for me Shane!" She begged. He thrusted inside her more hitting that point as he came inside her. He flipped her back over on her back and was now on top of her. He went back inside her. "I'm not done with you yet." He started humping her again. She couldn't believe this was happening. This man was so sexy. She reached down grabbing his ass assisting him further. He had sweat dripping from his head and rock hard arms and chest. Just watching him as he fucked her turned her on all over again. She then pushed him off and got him on his back climbing on top of him sliding on him. She starting bumping up and down on him riding him. He cupped both her breasts in his hands and tugged at her nipples making her even more wet. She put her hands on his chest lifting off then back onto him. She felt him twitch inside her. She clamped down on him ready to cum while he moved to her hips pumping rapidly into her releasing inside her again while she came all over him. She fell next to him on the bed and cuddled up to him. She looked so beautiful with her locks flowing around her face. He was even happier than ever that he still had her. He held her close to him kissing her head.

"You're so beautiful. I am not letting you go. I am so sorry for what I did."

"It's okay baby, I forgive you." She kissed him on the lips. "Now if I can walk, I'll make dinner." They both laughed at her expense.

"I'll help you honey, let's go. But first, we shower."

"Okay baby."

They got all showered up and had a nice dinner together. They just enjoyed having alone time and having each other's company. Courtney couldn't believe it. That was the best sex she ever had. He was amazing. He was so sexy. Now it was up to her to figure out if she wanted to deal with little miss Danielle.

 **Okay everyone, I think that's a good stopping point. Hope you enjoyed this one. I will update soon. Input please. Thanks all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Fall Chapter 6**

They had an amazing time for the next couple of days. They got a chance to know each other more. She learned that he was quite the romantic which she loved. Her ex wasn't really like that. That was part of the reason that she didn't want to be with him anymore. She wanted someone who was more serious and he just didn't do that for her. He was actually pretty immature. He acted like a twenty year old instead of a thirty-five year old. She had to move on. She was glad that so far Shane was showing that he was serious about her, sure he had that one lapse of judgment but he made it up to her. There was sincerity in his eyes when he told her what happened.

Courtney was walking through the halls in the backstage area when she bumped into none other than Danielle herself. Danielle had a latte in her hand and it spilled to the ground. Danielle looked down at her outfit hoping it didn't spill on her then she looked up to see Courtney. She gave her a dirty look.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Really Danielle? It was an accident. It didn't even spill anyway. You'll be just fine."

"You know what? I'm really sick and tired of you getting in my way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shane McMahon, I want him and I had this all planned out and then you came along. But at least I had a little fun with him before he ran off playing Oh no I'm so drunk."

"Yeah, he told me what happened and I have half a mind to beat your little ass for coming onto him like that."

"Oh he told you huh? Well did he tell you everything? I would hate to think he left anything out."

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to tell me just what happened?"

"Well honey let me just put it this way." She got closer to Courtney enough to whisper in her ear. "He's definitely a good lay, even if he was a little drunk."

Courtney couldn't believe what she heard. Something came over her that couldn't be stopped. She felt a fit of rage then before she knew it; her hand was coming across the face of Danielle's. She immediately put her hands over her mouth professionally regretting her decision but not personally. Danielle covered her cheek that Courtney's hand made contact with.

"You stupid bitch!"

"Yeah, well tell me what you're going to do about it." Courtney snipped at her.

"How about you and I in the ring? Last woman standing match. Wrestlemania."

"That's in three weeks."

"What, are you scared?"

"You know I have no formal training."

"Get some, and then meet me at wrestlemania. Unless you think I'm going to beat you?"

"Fine, guess I'll see you at wrestlemania."

"Good, oh and by the way..."

Courtney turned around. "What?"

"Shane is on the line by the way."

"You're on."

Shane was with his dad in his office when he heard a knock on the door. Vince directed the person to come in. Shane was surprised that Courtney walked inside. She had a very worried look on her face. She sat down in the chair next to Shane not really caring about what conversation they may have been having.

"Um Vince, we might have a problem."

Vince adjusted in his chair. "I'm all ears."

"Well, there may have been a confrontation between myself and Danielle, well Summer Rae. Listen I'm very sorry Mr. McMahon, I never meant for anything to happen. But she crossed a line and made it very personal."

"What happened young lady?"

"I slapped her."

Shane got up in his chair shocked. "Courtney what happened?"

"Well, she decided that she wanted to tell me more about what happened between you two of you that one night. So I slapped her."

"What did she say?"  
"Don't worry about that Shane, it's not like I believed her. But she still had it coming."

Vince was now standing up from his chair. "Now, we can't be having that behavior going on around here. You three better settle this ridiculous love triangle now or there will be hell to pay."

"Well that's why I came here sir. She decided that she already had a plan to solve things. She wants a last woman standing match against me at wrestlemania."

"You're not an athlete?"

"Well I'm in shape; all I need is a little training. I think this will bring you great ratings sir. Plus, she came up with a stipulation."

"Oh, and what's that?"  
"The winner gets Shane McMahon."

"What?"

"I know it's totally crazy sir, but I think it'll make Wrestlemania that much better."

Vince turned to Shane. "What do you think about this son?"

"Oh he's going to be the one who's training me." Courtney interrupted.

"That's perfect! We'll get the promos going and get this out in the open. Shane would you go find Miss Danielle for me and I'll have a word with her. But as for you Courtney, you and Danielle stay away from each other unless it's a promo got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, now get to work."

Shane and Courtney left the office at the same time. Shane stopped her in the hallway and gave her a serious look. She saw the look he was giving her as if she was in deep trouble.

"Don't even think about getting mad at me mister. This is all your fault in the first place."

"You slapped her, Courtney you could have gotten fired. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I was too upset that she told me you two had sex Shane. What was I supposed to do just walk away? I'm going to have this match Shane and you are going to train me. You owe me. Just be glad I'm not even taking what she said into consideration. Now go get her so Vince can set this up. I'll see you tonight in the room okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He knew by the tone of her voice not to argue with her.

The rest of the night finished up and the match was officially set up. Next week on raw they were going to do a promo where Courtney was going to interview Shane and Summer Rae was going to interrupt and things would escalate getting the match set up. Courtney and Shane were able to work out a personal schedule to get together while he was doing his training as well. She didn't want to interrupt his training for wrestlemania too much.

 **Okay, well I think I have to end it there. I know it's a short chapter. But hey, looks like we got a little match. Will things get worse between and Danielle and Courtney? What's ahead for Shane and Courtney? Please review! Thanks for reading everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well since I hadn't posted in a while I thought I would put out two chapters at once. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Summer Fall Chapter 7**

Shane had arranged for Courtney to come see him in New York so she could get some training with him then he was going to start showing her the basics so she could make it through this match. I wasn't like Summer Rae really showed that much skill most the time anyway.

First they went through a grueling two hours of his training putting them both through the ringer. But she was going to have to tough it out and get into the ring to learn things the wwe way. Luckily she seemed to be a quick learner and was picking up on it pretty well. But there were still a few weeks to go.

They were still wrestling around when Shane threw her against the ropes and she was going to clothesline him. She hit the ropes and was returning back when she got him with more of the shoulder area and she landed on top of him. She was afraid she hurt him.

"Are you okay? I can't believe I missed that. I'm not going to make it in this match if I'm going to be sloppy like that." She was too busy beating herself up when she didn't realize Shane was smiling at her. "What?"

"You are so cute right now."

"Oh Shane, don't try and be cute right now. I'm not in the mood."

"Are you sure about that?" He started to tickle her sides.

"Shane Brandon McMahon, you stop that right now!" She said in between giggles. But he wouldn't stop. "Shane, please!"

He finally stopped but planted his lips on hers. It took her a second to realize what was going on but she melted into him kissing him back. He then turned her on her back and was now on top of her. She was running her finger through his hair. He had his hand on her stomach and started sliding it up towards her breast when she stopped him.

"Shane, not here." They were looking into each other's eyes breathing heavily.

"Sorry, you're probably right I guess I got a little carried away."

"Well I vote we go back to your place."

"I second that vote."

They quickly made their way to his place practically bursting the doors open. He was carrying her with her legs wrapped around him. He set her down as they both started ripping at their clothes leading to the bathroom. He lifted her up and carried her in the shower and turned it on. He turned her around pushing her against the wall like she was being patted down by a police officer. He ran his hands from her shoulders then down her back around to her stomach then up to her breasts massaging them. She threw her head back as he teased her nipples. She could feel his excitement on her lower back. She managed to get herself turned and face him. She smashed her lips to him while he picked her up. She adjusted herself so he could enter her. He slid inside of her as she had her arms around his neck. She leaned her head back as he started kissing her neck. He gripped her hips pumping in and out of her. He then moved them to both be under the running water. He kept a grip on her still moving in and out of her while he cupped one of her breasts in his hands. She started to go wild as she reached her first orgasm. She clamped her walls around him making him cum inside her. He held her against the wall for a few more moments before pulling out and setting her back down. They continued on washing each other up. They decided to order some food and stay in and relax. Shane opened up a nice bottle of wine. Courtney took a sip and looked at Shane nervously.

"Sweetheart, you're giving me that look what's the matter?"

"I'm just worried about this match. I don't know if I can do this. Why would I agree to potentially give up the best thing that's happened to me in a while? Shane I can't stand the thought of losing you and not only losing you but to that evil witch. Just the thought of her touching you and using you. She'll probably treat you like shit all the time and meanwhile I'll be missing you and wishing I had you."

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. You will be more than ready for this match okay? You need to stop worrying so much."

"Shane, I've just been through too much to lose something again."

"So then take that fear and use it to your advantage. You think I don't have any fear about facing The Undertaker?"

"Shane, you know how that match is going to end? Granted I know you're going to pull something crazy and it's probably going to make my heart stop."

"Courtney, you are being so silly."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it? Now was that a wise question young lady?"

"Shane, don't you even think about it. Leave me alone."

"Nope, that's not going to happen."

He climbed on top of her and started tickling her again. She was wriggling underneath him. She was looking to have no defense until she got her hand down and grabbed him right in his manhood. He started to groan at her stroking him through his pajama pants. He pulled up granting her more access. She then slid her hand inside and officially grabbed a hold of him. She stroked him up and down sending him to a happy place. He then slid a hand down her panties sliding two fingers in returning the favor. He planted small kisses on her face before moving to her lips. He was working his fingers really good on her while the teased the tip of his dick. He nibbled her bottom lip and slid his tongue across her as she granted him full access swirling their tongues together. She moaned in his mouth as she came coating his fingers with her juices. He then pulled out his fingers out and positioned himself and he pushed his hard cock inside of her. He gripped the sheets as he found a quick pace. He started kissing her again as she grabbed his ass driving him nuts. He felt himself getting closer as he grunted pounding into her harder cumming inside her. He rested on top of her for a few seconds before rolling over next to her.

"Baby, you are so amazing." Shane whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I'm falling so hard for you Shane McMahon. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"Win that match at wrestlmania. So you are the only woman I want to make love to."

"Awe, are you saying you want to keep me around?" She smiled wickedly at him.

"Oh I definitely plan on keeping you around." Shane snuggled closer to her kissing her on her neck.

"Oh my goodness you have way too much energy. I don't know about you but I could go for another glass of wine."

"Okay, I'll take care of that for you."

Shane got up revealing his naked ass as he went to the table with the two glasses. He poured each of them a glass and brought them back. Of course Courtney admired the view. She had to start thinking more positive about winning this match against Summer Rae, because there was no way in hell she was going to let him go.

 **Well I've kind of hit a wall here. So I just kind of made this a fun filler chapter. Gonna take a few days and think things over and I promise I will get the ball rolling again. Please send reviews; I need some serious encouragement here. Lol. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Fall Chapter 8**

Tonight was the night, it was wrestlemania. The show was going along nicely. Shane's match was up next. He was really excited to have his boys run down the ramp with him. Shane was in the back getting ready to make his entrance when Courtney walked up to him. She still had a little time before her match. She wrapped her arms around him relentlessly not letting him go. He couldn't help but laugh at how she was being.

"Baby, it's going to be okay." He pulled away from her and rubbed his hands up and down her neck. "You have nothing to worry about sweetheart. I'm going to be okay."

"Shane Brandon McMahon, you think you're jumping off of that cage you are completely crazy do you know that?" She stated in a stern tone.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. She whacked him in the arm. "No way, I am not falling for that charm do you understand me? You're going to go out there and jump off that cage and then I have to deal with that little bitch. This is just not my night is it?"

"You are so cute when you're mad."

"I'm not trying to be cute mister, I'm being very serious."

"Well you need to stop, come here honey."

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. It didn't even matter whether he was trying to be charming or not, she melted at his touch. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. She could feel him getting hard as he slipped his tongue in her inviting mouth. They both could care less about who was around him. They were lost in the moment.

"Dad really?" Declan shouted as him and his two younger brothers came about. They couldn't separate fast enough.

"Hey buddy, are you excited to go out there during wrestlemania?" Courtney asked.

"Yes! This is gonna be awesome!" He sounded upbeat.

"Well I better let you guys get ready, good luck in you match Shane." She looked deeply in his eyes.

She was about to walk away when Declan stopped her. "I really hope that you win against Summer Rae later. We like you and we want you to be with our daddy."

She felt the big lump in her throat. She had got to know the boys over time and they took to her well. She had met Marissa because she was going to be around the boys and that went well thank goodness.

The match had gone about its way. Of course Courtney couldn't look when Shane jumped off the cage. She could barely breathe watching and hoping that he would move and just get up. She was relieved that he got up and was shocked that he continued with more of the match. But was sadly disappointed that he lost even though she knew it, it was hard to actually see. He had been placed on a board and was being carried. Courtney didn't care about her match being soon, she was already in gear. She just wanted to know that Shane was okay. She immediately rushed to him as he was brought into the back.

"Baby are you okay?"

He had a defeated look in his eyes. "I love you." He struggled to say.

She brushed her hand across his cheek and smiled. "I love you too." Tears were forming in her eyes. But it was then when she realized that she had to get ready for her match. As she was looking into his eyes, it was then that she knew she had to give everything for this match. She kissed him on the lips and had a short time to get stretched out.

The fans had been eating up this match. They were excited to see two ladies fighting for one man. Courtney finished getting ready for the match and was ready for her music to hit. Summer Rae had already made her way out to the ring. She was showing off in the ring blowing kisses to the crowd. It was then when Courtney was directed to come out.

The match got under way. Shane was recovering in the back and found a comfortable spot. He got checked on and nothing was too serious. He was watching while the girls started going at it. Summer was really laying into Courtney and she was struggling to find a defense. She tried fighting back but was only with basic skills. She had to gain some momentum.

Summer was getting tired as Courtney was mainly playing on the defensive. Summer was coming after her when Courtney got in a good position hitting Summer with a great clothes line. She was finally down and out and Courtney had a chance to keep the beat down on her so she hopefully wouldn't get back up. Summer tried getting away and managed to exit the ring. That was when Shane came out and, well struggled to come out and slowly made his way down the ramp. Courtney was getting ready to leave the ring when the roar of the crowd was giving away something. She looked around and saw him coming down to the ring. She immediately got out and came to him.

"What are you doing? You need to be resting in the back." She sounded panicked.

"Take care of her. Go make a move that will prevent her from getting back up. I know it'll be dangerous but I know you can do it."

"Shane, I can't do what you do." She sounded scared.

"Yes you can, I know you can do this. Take her out Courtney."

"But Shan-.?"

"Go!"

Courtney hesitated for a second but made her way near the announce table where Summer was just getting back in motion. But with heart and determination, Courtney had to do this. She couldn't believe she was taking a move out of Shane's play book. Courtney approached Summer and started giving her hard hits and then started going after one of the monitors on the announce table. The audience started going nuts at this point. She threw it to the ground and made a hard hit on Summer putting her on the table. Courtney finished clearing it off then saw that it was her time. She had her opportunity and made her way back in the ring. Shane was on the sidelines cheering her on still in a lot of pain when she climbed up to the top rope and aimed for her target. Seconds later, she was leaping in the air making contact with Summer landing perfectly. Shane was going nuts not caring that his body was probably in the worst pain it's ever been in. he started making his way towards Courtney. Of course she was struggling as well to get back up. Shane wanted so badly to help her get up as the ref had started his count and he was on five at this point. Shane was yelling his lungs away trying to encourage her to get up. Soon the ref was now on seven and Summer had barely even moved. Courtney had looked into Shane's eyes and saw the passion and fire in them. She had no choice. It was like something magical came over her and she felt this sudden burst of energy allowing herself to get up just in time for the ref to make the ten count declaring Courtney the winner. Shane grabbed her and lifted her up as much as he could being in the pain that he was in. She gripped onto him as they barely made it to their feet. Shane raised her hand in the air and the crowd cheered for them. He then pulled her closer and planted his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and all the cheers got even louder if you could believe that. They put on a display for the audience before returning to the back.

 **Sorry I know it's a short chapter. But I think I might be ending this one soon. One maybe two more chapters. Thank you again for all reviews and positive vibes. I shall try to update as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Fall Chapter 9**

 **Hello everyone, well its been a fun journey but today will be the final chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, the love and support. well i hope you enjoy.**

Shane had Courtney brought to the back to have the doctor check on her and make sure she was okay. They brought her to the appropriate room and Shane was standing by nervously hoping that nothing serious was wrong. She called him crazy when he mentioned even trying that move during her match. But luckily it was a success. She was looking up at Shane as she was nearly finished getting checked up on.

"I can't believe you do that in every match. What is wrong with you?"

He laughed lightly. "You are so cute, I'm so proud of you."

"I'm just glad it paid off; now take me home will ya?"

"Okay honey, let's go."

He helped her get up; they were going to shower at the hotel room. As they were walking out of the room Danielle came stumbling in. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Shane and I are leaving, now if you'll excuse us."

"This isn't over Courtney, besides...Shane probably doesn't even want you as bad as he wants me. Oh if only you were there that night when he let me put his hands on him. I could tell he was into it. I bet he doesn't even feel nearly the same when he's with you?"

"Oh you would be surprised Danielle. Now do us all a favor and stay the hell out of our lives." They walked passed Danielle and then Shane stopped and turned around to face Danielle. "If I really enjoyed it as much as you think I did, I would have kept going."

Danielle was rendered speechless when they continued to walk away from her.

They had got to the hotel both feeling gross and sore. Shane had made it a point to get a room with a large Jacuzzi tub seeing as how he was going to want to soak and wouldn't mind the company of his lovely girlfriend. He set down his keys and immediately started taking of his shoes. He was sitting down on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes not noticing Courtney. He looked up and saw that she had removed all her clothes. His body was sorer then the last time he could remember, but the sight in front of him wasn't going to let that stop him.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you wanted to join me." She winked at him.

Shane had finished taking off all his clothes and was more than excited to go into the bathroom. He opened the door and was relieved she had the water ready and the bubbles forming. That was when he remembered getting a nice bottle of champagne. He went back into the living room area and grabbed the bottle of ice and the two glasses. He emerged into the bathroom again and she smiled as she waited inside the tub. He popped the top and poured the two glasses full handing her one.

"Get in here good looking." She played with the water inviting him in. he set down his bottle of champagne and joined her. He climbed on top of her kissing her neck. She moaned lightly as he moved one of his hands down believe inserting two fingers inside her folds. She tilted her head back as he slid his fingers in and out of her teasing the clit every few strokes. She reached her hands around his back lightly clawing him pulling him in closer. He was driving her wild, she felt that urge as she bucked her hips against his hand still working magic and coated his fingers with her juices. He could feel her coming and he couldn't take it anymore. He removed his fingers from her and grabbed her hips moving her so that he was sitting in the tub and she was on top of him. She put her hands on his shoulders as she adjusted herself on top of him aiming his hard cock inside her. She fell onto it deeper and deeper slowly sliding down on him. He groaned at her tightness. Of course he didn't mind the view in front of him as he perky breasts were so inviting. He placed a hand on her lower back to help moved her up and down on him while he massaged his breasts teasing each nipple as he went back and forth. She couldn't take it anymore and she began to move up and down on him faster. He moved his hands to her hips helping her go even faster and harder. Their bodies ached in pleasure and pain. She bounced up and down on him and he felt himself getting closer. He gripped her of her hips even tighter demanding full control as he released inside her, she could feel his dick got harder as he came inside her and it made her hot all over again as she came on him. She slowly slid up and down on him a few more times milking him of every drop. He buried his face in her breasts as he felt his release. He was breathing heavy. She rested against him still keeping him inside her.

Moments later they were cuddled next to each other still enjoying the bubbles and champagne. She rested her head on his chest. She never felt happier. She had her man by her side. Nothing was going to get in their way anymore. She just wanted to love him and hold him close. She sipped on her champagne and looked up at him. He was damn near falling asleep.

"Come on honey, let's get you to bed and get a good night's rest."

"Yes, please."

They both got out of the tub and she set it to drain the water as they went to the bedroom after drying off. Shane could barely walk. His muscles were aching. He struggled to climb into bed and soon after Courtney followed. She snuggled up against him and they both fell asleep together.

The next morning Courtney woke up and was surprised to see Shane wasn't next to her. There was no note or anything. But she figured he would likely be back soon anyway. She adjusted in the bed and stretched out when the door to the room opened. She sat up and saw him walk in with a brown bag and some coffee.

"A couple of really good bagels from rave reviews and some coffee."

"Thank you so much."

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her and handed her the coffee and she dug through the bag grabbing a bagel and some creme cheese. He leaned down planting a gentle morning kiss on her lips.

"You looked so beautiful sleeping I'm glad I didn't wake you."

"How long have you been gone?"

"About two hours."

"It took two hours to get a couple bagels and some coffee? How far away did you go?"

"Not very, but I also had to go get this."

"Get what?" She looked as his hand went into his pocket and he pulled out a little box. Her jaw dropped as she knew what that was.

"Shane are you serious?"

"Will you marry me Courtney?"

"Oh yes I will." She pulled him closer kissing him passionately not caring about putting the ring on.

 **The End**

 **Well it looks like there's plans for them to have a happy future. Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing my story. Your continued support has meant so much to me. Hoping to get another story coming up soon.**


End file.
